Betrayal of The Cherry Blossom
by animeluver37
Summary: Sakura is a new person. Strong, beautiful and happy. Sasuke is still gone, but she is slowly getting over him. But now, Sakura, feeling betrayed by her friends, has joined the Akatsuki. Will she ever find the truth about the secrets being kept from her? I suck a summaries, sorry! Rated M, just in case. Pairing? Not sure yet. ((ON HOLD- RE-WRITING))
1. Proloque

~~~Prologue~~~

HEY! Well this is one of my first fan-fictions, my 4th to be exact, that I have actually published. I hope you all enjoy it! And please, if anything is wrong, names, definitions, please tell me! And the ages I have done, please let me know! Thank you!

_Italics- Thoughts_

" " _- When they are speaking._

**It Begins**

Sakura stood, staring straight at him. He stared back, well it was more of a glare. She bit her lip. It had been 2 years since Sasuke had left with Orochimaru on his quest for power, and to kill Itachi Uchiha, and this was her first time seeing him. They were both 15 now. Sure they had had quick glimpses of him through out those 2 years but, not this. Never this. Naruto was no where to be seen. _Where is he? _She wondered.

A smirk crossed his features. As he reached into his pouch pulling out sin-bon. He then threw them at her, attacking. Letting her know... She was his enemy. She quickly dodged. As she too, attacked. Throwing kunai, and ducking behind a tree. She was sweating.

Sakura was deep in thought. She knew this day would come, when she would have to fight him. But... She never thought he would try to kill her.

Sakura felt a sharp pain. She screamed. Sasuke stood beside her, his blade in her side. Blood spilled from her fresh wound and she stabbed him in return with a kunai, in his hip. He hissed. As he was about to attack once more, her vision blurred and she fell forward.


	2. Chapter 1- New home

**Hello! Well here is Chapter 1! Please review! I enjoy the feedback, and also it lets me know I'm not just wasting my time writing all this, that some actually like it! **

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ran, dodging everything coming her way. Throwing kunai, sen-bon, and shuriken with incredible speed and precision. She rolled her eyes as her opponent dodged them, sloppily, and then yelled at her for being so foolish. It was time to just end this, now. She disappeared in a millisecond, appearing behind the male, as she broke his neck. Simple, yet effective. Yawning as she reached down, and got the scroll he had hidden in his pack. She disposed of him and then headed back to Konoha.

It had been 4 years since her encounter with Sasuke in the forest. She had a scar on her side, where he had stabbed her. Afterwards Naruto showed up, nearly knocking him out before team Hebi showed up and took the injured Sasuke with them. Sakura had been... different after that. She grew depressed. But soon, well months later came out of it. A whole new Sakura. She began to train, constantly, never giving up.

Now a new Sakura was born. She was top medic in all the villages. And she was now head ANBU. Leader of the deadly ninja. She too had changed in appearances. Her hair was much longer, going to her waist. Under her hair dyed black. As well as under her bangs. Her body and matured, her curves forming perfectly, as well as her breasts. She was taller, and her muscles toned. Her face no longer showed that of a child, but of a grown woman. And she was now working her way up to being a Sanin.

Sakura had just finished a mission. A measly B-Ranked one, but she had just wanted to get out. She had been bored. She returned to her village, as she made her way to the Hokage Tower to report back, and return the scroll. She knew not what it held inside, but maybe she would find out when she gave it to Tsunade.

She entered the gates, not having to stop as the guards recognized her chakra signature. She he soon was knocking on the door to the Hokage.

"Enter!" Tsunades voice boomed.

Sakura opened the door and walked through shutting it behind her. "I have recovered the scroll, and successfully killed the ninja." She reported, setting the scroll on her desk.

Tsunade beamed and she grabbed the scroll. "Why Sakura, I was expecting you to at least take a week to get it, not a few days." She said as she examined it. Something was off about her. She sounded almost... sarcastic. But still, the seal had not been broken. "Now everything will go along much more smoothly.

Sakura wanted to know. She had to know what she had just recovered. "Lady Tsunade, what, may I ask, is in the scroll?" She said, voice steady.

Tsunade laughed and put on a... fake smile. " Sakura, it's contents are of most importance." She began, as she looked around. " They hold.. my secret recipe for the strongest sake in the lands!" She said happily.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she stared. Then glared. "DAMMIT! You made my waste my time for a damned sake recipe!?" She yelled. Tsunade smiled nervously.

"He...he... Sakura it was my great grandmothers!" She said in defense. "Now, run along, i have stuff to do" She continued, ignoring her.

Sakura only glared, ignore how she blew her off and told her to leave. She slammed the door behind her.

Tsunade's guilty facade disappeared immediately. AS she sighed. Her assistant, Shizune walked out from the door that lead to her's and Tsunades rooms.

"You didn't tell her? And why were you acting... weird?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at the scroll in her hands. It had remained un-opened for many many years. She shook her head. "No, I cannot. It is not the time. Sakura cannot know yet. As for the weird part... I panicked a bit. I thought she would see right through me." She said.

Shizune frowned. "But Lady Tsunade, she had a right to know! It will change her entire life!" She said.

"It will in time, but not now. Wrong timing would change everything..."She whispered.

~With Sakura~

Sakura grumbled curses as she walked home. The nerve! She could have been training! She huffed as she sighed. Soon making it to her apartment and moving to her bedroom upstairs. She lay on her bed and looked to her nightstand. There lay the necklace. She sighed as she picked it up. It belonged to her sensei Yanna.

Not long after her encounter with Sasuke four years ago, she disappeared. Of course she was not marked a missing nin. She had permission. But only the high ups knew about it. She had left with Yanna to train. Yanna was a incredibly powerful ninja. One of the most powerful to ever exist. But no one ever knew what had became of her.

They trained for years, and it was not only with Yanna, but with other classified nin as well. She knew them but a few she had even been blindfolded the entire time. And they had disguised their voices. Others did not care, but as long as she kept it to herself. She had only recently returned earlier that year. She learned of her kekki genkai. Among handfuls of other powerful jutsu. She now surpassed the Hokage, a few other previous ones also, and the Sanin.

She set it back on the table as she went and showered. She changed out of her ANBU outfit, into her new ninja outfit. She wore fishnet leggings, a black cropped tank-top, with fishnet under as well, and a black short skirt, with red leggings under the skirt, but over the fishnet, and the usual white bandage wrappings around her left leg, and right shoulder.

Sakura closed the door of her apartment, locking it. She loved her apartment, though she missed her house. During the time she had left to train with Yanna, when the village was attacked by Orochimaru, he had killed her family. She had plotted to find and kill him, but then she learned that Sasuke had beat her to it. Sighing as she pushed the memories back, walking. Where was she headed? No idea. Naruto was gone, training with Jiraya. Ino was on a mission with her team. She was alone. She had no one.

She walked by Naruto's favorite ramen shop. And heard laughter. She saw them. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, all of them. Laughing having a good old time.

"Naruto so now that you have been back for a few days, and have been able to rest, tell us what your training was like!" Kiba said happily, excited.

Naruto laughed. "Bot before Ino tell's us about their mission. I can't believe you finished it in just a few hours!" He said as he stared at them with amazement.

Sakura stared. Tears coming to her eyes. They... Have been back all this time? Naruto has been back for days? Ino had been back for a few hours after their B-Ranked mission? Sakura had been gone for weeks on an S-Ranked, one that could have gotten her killed and they didn't care?

"Hey lets all go back to your place Tenten! Now that we're all back, we can party! I missed my friends so much! We have so much to catch up on!" Ino said smiling.

"W-wait! Isn't one of us m-missing?" Hintata stuttered out. S

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Ino said laughed, and everyone joined. Sakura smiled, she had over-reacted.

"We'll search for Choji, while you go get snack for tonight! The entire gang is back together!" Naruto said happily.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned and ran off. Before anyone noticed her. _How could they just forget? They don't even notice.. they don't care.. _She thought sadly, slowing to a walking pace.

_Maybe they just forgot..._ She thought and nodded. "Yes, thats it." She smiled. And headed towards the Hokage Tower. Maybe Tsunade wasn't busy and she wanted to got get something to eat.

Arriving and going up to the Hokage Office, as she was about to knock on the door, she heard voices. She quickly masked her chakra so they would know she was listening.

"I'm going to assign a some missions soon Shizune, but have you noticed something about Sakura lately?" Tsunade asked.

She listened more closely. " She has been... well a simple mission took her a few days to get. Sure the deadline was a week, but I figure Sakura being Head ANBU and what not would take hours. Being as Ino and her team too hours when the deadline was weeks, and much more dangerous. They are all strong and... Sakura no longer is." Tsunade delivered the blow.

Sakura couldn't take anymore. She ran. Tears streaming down her face. Why? Why was this happening? Why was everyone turning on her?

While deep in her thoughts she had ended up at Team 7's old training ground. She smiled weakly. How she missed those days. When everything was normal. When everyone still cared about her.

She heard a sound behind her. She jumped looking around. "Who is there? Show yourself?" She said aloud. Drying up her tears, and mentally cursing herself for letting her guard down. Then two hooded figures, with red clouds on their cloaks stepped out.

"Why what seems to be the matter, Pinky?" The tallest one asked. But his voice was laced with... humor. Venom. She gulped.

"Akatsuki.." She whispered out. Getting in a fighting stance. The tall one laughed, as he removed his hood.

"Zetsu.." She glared. As she tensed even more.

"You act like you could bet us both. You know that impossible." The shorter one said, removing his hood.

"Hidan.. What do you two want?" She glared. She did know she had no chance against both of them. She was still worn out from her mission. Sure she could take on one at a time, but they wouldn't fight fairly.

"We have been sent to ... retrieve you." Zetsu said darkly.

"Me? Why?" She asked staring at them.

"Pein wants you to join us. We have been watching you for a long time now." Hidan said rolling his eyes at her. Like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Me join? Ha! And become a missing nin? I would never betray my village!" She said laughing.

"Why not? Everyone else seems to have betrayed you." Zetsu said smirking.

Sakura froze, looking to the ground. He was... right. They had. Tsunade said it herself. She was no longer strong. Hell she was probably going to rip her titles from her. She whiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't belong her anymore. She was no longer wanted.

She took a few steps to them. " Then lets go." She said. Taking off her Leaf headband, and grabbing a kunai. She stared at it for a moment, before carving a line through the middle.

The headed towards the gates. She wanted to make her... betrayal noticed. The guards saw the cloaks and they got ready for a fight. But noticed Sakura.

"Sakura hurry get-" One started to speak but then... They saw her headband. And then, the three Akatsuki members, were gone.

Tsunade stood in the office with Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and the rest of the gang. She was assigning missions. "You're mission is to assassinate th leaders of this cult. The leader-" She was interupted but the two guards bursting in the door.

"Lady Tsunade!" One huffed out, breathing heavy. "It's Sakura..." He said.

They all tensed. "She had... betrayed us all. She has left with the Akatsuki." The other one finished for him.

"Sakura Haruno is now Akatsuki." The guard said.

HEY! I hope you are enjoying it! It's a first Naruto Fic for me, so please be nice! But I would love if you would help me out with anything I have gotten wrong! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Fitting in

_**Hello everyone! Well here is chapter 2! I also apologize for the mistakes in the last two chapeters. I went and read them after i posted and I wanted to slap myself! GRR lol. Well please review, let me know some are at least enjoying it! :)**_

_**Sakura's Elegant Akatsuki outfit- **__** . **_

_**Sakura's Main Akatsuki outfit- **__** albums/zz243/illneverbwithyou22/Blah/_Sakura_no_Ak atsuki_for_FT_by_ **_

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Sakura smirked as she stared at Hidan. They were in the Akatsuki hideout, which was literally underground. They were in one of the large hollowed out caves. It was the size of a few basketball courts in length, width and height. In one corner was a workout area. With weights and equipment. Another corner had massage beds and chairs for relaxation. Then next to it there was a "building" which containes a sauna, jacuzzi, and pool. Then another doorway led to the area used for the genjutsu practice, and was bomb resistant, mostly for Deidara. The rest was filled with obsticals for fighting and such. It was actually pretty incredible.

Hidan and Sakura were going at it at the moment. Throwing kunai, shuriken, senbon, even boulders that were ther for training as well. Soon enough Hidan was knocked backwards, flying into the side of the cave, and before he knew it sakura had a sword to his neck claiming victory. She smirked.

"Lost again Hidan." She said and turned walking away. The two of them really didnt like each other. She had been with them for a few months now and she loved it. She almost instantly fit fight in.

**_Flashback**_

_ She held onto Zetsu. Being as they blindfolded her, considering it was there hideout and she could turn soon. She hated not being able to see. Although it wasn't so bad, as she used her chakra to feel her surrounding, jsut in case they decided to be rude and run her into a wall, or tree._

_ Soon she was inside of the hideout and she could not only feel the extrodinary chakra levels around her,but she could feel their eyes on her. Then she could see them. SHe hadn't even felt their hands untie her blindfold. She looked at each and every one of them. _

_ Kakuzu the "stiches" guy, what she usually thought of him as, Hidan the immortal bastard who had taken his seat, Zetsu two-face, Sasori, the puppet master, the clay obsessed idiot, Kisame, shark face, Pein the leader, Konan the female, and last but not least, Itachi Uchiha, the malicious murderer. _

_ She stared at them and Pein stood walking over to her. "I havebeen watching you for quite sometime my little blossom. I believe it is time you have finally found the place you belong." He said grinning. _

_ She nodded and bowed her head. "Hai." She said._

_ He smiled. "No need ot bow to me, you are just as powerful. The only thing you do is follow orders, never bow. We are equal here. All of us." He said. "Now, Konan, time to get her... outfited." He grinned. _

_ Konan smiled and stood walking to her and taking her upstairs to her bedroom. _

_ "Let me tell you Sakura, it is about time we've had another female!"She said happily. "This is my room, and I am here to get you you're new clothes, show you your room and give you your... Akatsuki items." She smiled. _

_ "Ok, so I have two main Akatsuki outfits. Or out uniforms. One is for action, travel killing. The other is more elegant. For when we do seduction missions or just want to feel pretty. So I have multiple ones picked out. You can mix and match, or even sew your own from the materials." Konan explained smiling."I'll be back to see what you've gotten." She said. Sakura nodded and got to work. _

_ Not long after Konan returned and stared in amazement. "Wow Sakura.! Those look amazing! Great job" She said happily. "We can save the more legant one and surprise everyone when the time is right, but for now put your other one on. Ill help." She said and helped Sakura dress. Sakura wasn't even nervous or anything about being almsot naked in front of another girl. _

_ "Oh yeah! Also I went and bout you other clothes, bras, underwear, shirt pants, pajamas and such. I already knew all your sizes. They are in your new room. But we'll get to that later." She said as they finished dressing. "_

_ "Now, lets get your weapons and such. And then we'll do your hair, and tattoo." She said. Sakura picked out all her weapons. A few special ones also. Then they did her hair. Putting it up in a ponytail. _

_ "Oh by the way Sakura, I had a weaponry installed in your room. Its the 3rd book from the top, the second shelf. Pull that and You enter a room full of weapons. All you could everughnt." She smiled. "I have one too. No one knows of it of course." She chuckled. Sakura beamed happily. _

_ Konan led her to a door and took her throug. It was a tattoo room. Sakura smiled. _

_ "An hour later Sakura stared at her tattoo in the mirror. Well she like Konan had gotten more than on. The main on her arm was the red cloud, three to be exact, in a triangular form, with a japanese symbolin the middle of them. Which stood for Unity. Then three more symbols in between the clouds. One for blood, the second for death, the third for Forever. _

_ Then one was right along her hip, above her groin area to the right a bit. It was jsut the cloud symbol, with an japanese symbol meaning Akatsuki. And she was done. You could see her second tattoo through her new unifor whice was a mesh fabric along her torso. _

_ Then Konan led her backdownstairs to everyone. Stepping out from the archway. "Alright, Sakura is ready." Konan annouced, and everyone looked towards thearchway, and Sakura stepped out. You could practically hear their mouths drop. _

_ "Welcome home Sakura." Pein annouched proudly. _

_**End Flashback**_

He glared and grabbed a kunai and ran for her, literally going to stab her in the back. But a few feet before he could, Itachi Uchiha appeared in front of him, and knocked his hand away. Hidan gulped and he backed away.

"If you value your life, I suggest you never try that again." He seethed. "Not only would you have to deal with Pein for killing his... gem. You would have to deal with me." He spoke darkly, glaring down and Hidan. Sakura had turned to look, if Uchaha had been a second later, Sakura would ahve killed him.

After his little speech with Hidan he turned and walked away. Hidan nearly pissing his pants. Sakura smirked at him and went after Itachi.

Catchign up to him, "Itachi, thought you didnt have to, I would jsut like to thank you for standing up for me." She told him bowing ehr head slightly.

"Hn." He replied and Sakira smiled softly, turning nd left. Heading back to her room inside.

.

.

.

_**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I liked it much better than the rest personally. Please review! And don't forget Sakura's new uniform pics' links are up top with my AN! And yes we will be checking up on the Leaf Ninja in the next chapter! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :) Here is the next chapter. R & R please :)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3- Nightmares at the Bottom

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep. Whimpering. Tears running down her cheeks. She was having a nightmare. Everyone has nightmares yes, but she had been having this one every night for the past week.

***Her dream***

_Sakura stared in fear, and pain at the people in front of her. Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, the whole gang. They were laughing at her. Calling her weak, and stupid. Ugly. Many awful names. "Pathetic!" They laughed. She ran, and they chased her. But not with words this time. With weapons. They were trying to kill her. _

_ Finally, Sasuke had caught up to her, and pushed her to the ground, a Kunai in his hand. He smiled at her maliciously. _

_ "How could I ever have loved you? Pathetic weak Sakura?" He seethed. Then Naruto too his place._

_ "I'm so sick of protecting you! Having to hear your voice! How could I ever ever liked you?" Naruto laughed. _

_ Then it was Tsunade. "I can't believe I took you as my apprentice! You are worthless! Nothing but a disgrace!" _

_ And now it was all of them, Surrounding her, laughing more. Then the kunai, shuriken, senbon were being thrown. _

Sakura jolted up out of bed, a scream escaping her lips. She froze and covered her mouth. It may have been the seventh time she's had the dream, but it was the first time she screamed. And before she knew it. Everyone was in her room. They had sleepy faces, but awake and ready to kill. Looking around her room for a threat for a moment, then realizing there was no one there.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" Konan asked her, puzzled.

"Uh... bad dream?" She said, embarrassed, as she looked down. Konan frowned.

"Oh no, again?" She asked sighing. Sakura nodded as she looked at them. Hidan was fuming. Kakuzu stared amused, Zetsu had left already, Pein wasn't there. Kisame was laughing. And Itachi was watching her... curiously, but also worried? No her mind must be playing tricks.

"Sorry guys." She said sighing. They told her it was ok, except Hidan who just cussed her. And Kakuzu dragged him out waving goodbye to her. Kisame patted her head.

"It's ok Pinky" He said and left the room. Konan hugged her, and kissed her head before leaving. Now it was Itachi left. Still staring.

"Um.. Itachi-kun-" She started before realizing what she had called him. "Erm, I mean Itachi-san. What is wrong?" She quickly said as she watched him.

He looked at her, eyes widening a fraction. Before recovering quickly. As he shook his head. "Nothing. Goodnight." He told her and left quickly.

She watched him and sighed as he left. She looked down, and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep again.

-_Itachi's POV-_

He stood outside her bedroom door, as he looked to the ground. He grunted and went back to his room.

As Itachi lay in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Brows furrowed.

"Why... Why is wrong with me? Why do I get this... feeling in my stomach when I see her?" He spoke aloud. He was frustrated. He growled, and closed his eyes, pushing every thought away, falling asleep.

-_Normal POV-_

Sakura woke the next morning. Her eyes looking out from under the mound of blankets on top of her. She sighed, looking at the time. 7:23 AM. Eyes widening, as she gasped and bolted out of bed, into the bathroom. Showering quickly, then dressing and brushing her teeth. She put her long hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her weapons, and ran out the door.

She ran onto the training field as she spotted Hidan and Zetsu training, Kakazu, and Konan training as well. She locked eyes with Itachi, who glared. She gulped and ran over.

"My apologies, Itachi-sama." She spoke, bowing her head. He 'hn'ed.

"You will be training with Kisame today." He said simply, and left. Kisame grinned at her. She she groaned. She hated training with him. He egged her on, calling her names, and cooing at her. Teasing. And she usually lost it. Well not today! Today she would prove herself.

They had been at it for hours. She remembered when she would be sparring with someone, they would be at it for minutes, and she would be exhausted. But now, hours later, she had barely broke out in sweat. While Kisame was barely able to breathe. She knew she was actually far more advanced than everyone, besides Itachi and Pein.

She smirked as she watched Kisame trying to steady his heart rate.

"Do you need a break Kisame-sama?" She asked, as she grinned.

He glared at her. And Spit out blood. "Not hardly Pinky." He said, venomous.

She smirked, as they continued. She got a few more hits on him, and some kunai. These small feeble attacks was all he could handle right now. He didn't manage to get any more hits on her, before he collapsed.

Sakura moved over too him. She looked around, everyone had tired of watching them, and went inside. She carried him inside, and healed the worst of his wounds. The others, he always wanted to keep. Reminders, he called them.

She left and moved to the spa room, recently excavated. She hadn't learned about this till she had been there awhile. They didn't like to share that area with people they might not trust. But now that she had been there almost a year, well they trusted her.

She undressed and entered a hot tub. She smiled. She had the swimsuit bottoms on, but not a top. Normally no one would come to the spa at this time of day. She leaned her head back as she closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt great. This was perfect. Her muscles ached ad this was the perfect remedy.

Soon she got out, and went and showered and dressed. She dressed in pink pajama shorts, and a black tank top. As she opened her bathroom door, going into her bedroom, she came face to face with Itachi. She froze and blinked.

"H-Hi?" She said as she stared. Wait... what the hell? "What are you doing in my room?" She asked him. Putting her hands on her hips.

"I came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow. We leave 6 am sharp. It's an S-Ranked mission. And we will be gone for a few weeks. Be in the briefing room at 5:30 for mission details." He told her. And hesitated, it looked like he was going to say something else, or do something as he had started to take a step towards her. But he thoguht better of it, and left the room.

She sighed as she packed and got ready. It didn't take too long to get everything ready. Then she went to bed. Her alarm went off at 5 am. She got up and her ninja outfit. And got ready . She arrived at the briefing room 5 minutes early. Itachi and Pein were already there. And they began.

"The mission is to assassinate a man naked Kurosake. He is the owner of an organization, quite like ours. It is called "Saenz" The organization is... large. Over hundreds of groups around the nations. He is expecting two people, Yuri Itchiama, and Sota Itchiama. You and Itachi will act as that married couple. Spending the next few days traveling there. When you arrive the object is to get close to him. Sakura you must be as if you are getting tired of Itachi, and it will then change into the seduction part of the mission. But you must tell Kurosake it will remain secret from Sota." Pein told them. Sakura nodded. She had done many seduction missions before,a nd still without actually having to sleep with them. She was still a virgin and wanted it to be special.

They got everything they needed from the supplies closet and weaponry, and headed out. They changed their clothes to play their part.

It had been a few weeks since they left from the hideout. They had arrived right on schedual. Everything was going smoothly. Kurosake had noticed their distance from each other and had sought to comfort Yuri. She, in turn, flirted and often seduced him, but never slept with him. They kept it secret from Sota. Kurosake was growing tired of the teasing and he wanted her, all of her.

Yuri sat in the study, they had agreed to meet here for their alone time tonight. It was nearly midnight. He walked in and saw her he smiled.

"There is my pretty flower." He spoke grinning.

She laughed lightly. "Hello Kurosake." She said softly, her voice already seducing.

He sat next to her, on the couch, and moved closer, his hand on her thigh moving up closer. She chuckled and pushed it away, like she had always done. But this time, he was more... forceful. He grabbed both of her hands, and his hand went right to its target. She yelped. And struggled. But he was much more stronger than he looked.

"Kurosake! Stop it!" She exclaimed.

He only ignored her, and invaded her personal area. She screamed, but no one was around.

Itachi bolted awake. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Then he heard her scream, and he was out of that room in seconds. Tracking her scent. There was something different to her scent... It smelled more... He tensed, eyes narrowing.

He busted into the study to find Sakura almost naked and Kurosakes' hands all over her, he too almost naked. He was about to penetrate her. His eyes burned red, as he pushed him off, grabbing him by his neck and pushing him into the wall. His eyes changing as he used Amaterasu.

He went to Sakura, who lay curled up in a ball, as he picked her up, and they left. He hurriedly packed all of their things. He had made it looked like both he and Yuri were assassinated along with Kurosake. Soon after in a matter of minutes they were gone.

He carried her into the hotel room he had rented and lay her down on the bed.

"Sakura.." He said gently. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Did he..." He trailed off. She shook her head and he suddenly felt relieved. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded sighing softly. "Just... a little freaked out. I couldn't stop him.. He was... very strong and in the state of shock of that fact I... faltered." She said frowning. She sat up and sighed.

He sat next to her. "It's alright. The mission is complete and he did nothing." He told her. She nodded. But there were still tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. This... was all new to him. Then he froze. Sakura had buried her face in his chest.

"Itachi...kun... Arigato" She whispered in his chest. And his eyes softened. He hadn't had that pet name used in a very long time. And his heart warmed. Slowly his arm went around her and pulled her a bit tighter.

Later on that night they had laid back and fell asleep. A smile on both of their lips.

It had been weeks since they had returned, mission successful. Sakura and Itachi had grown close now. Always together, and sparring with each other. Even though Itachi still held his quiet and cold demeanor.

The rest of the house still wondered what had happened. They didn't speak of Sakura's close encounter. Nor of the night of cuddles.

They acted different around each other. Sakura more... happy and loving when Itachi was around, and Itachi was just as her. Everyone was weirded out, seeing Itachi actually smile when Sakura joked, or was clumsy.

All in all... They each notice the feelings that were slowly growing for each other.

Well there it is. Honestly I'm not too happy with it, but I just don't know what to write... Writers block has gotten to me already . I might just delete the story, no one really seems to enjoy it. But I don't know yet. But R&R! Hoped at least some of you liked it!:/ Sorry!


	5. Author's Note MUST READ

** Hello everyone, this is not an update, its a AN. I am putting this story on hold, and going to re-write it. It will still have the same plot, but I feel I rushed it a bit, and I don't like it the way it is. I also might change a few things about characters, and whatnot. Any ideas, or feedback on what I should change, add or remove would be GREATLY appreciated, since I am stuck on how to even begin to re-do this story. I am very sorry, but the more ideas people can give me and what not would really help me get it going and finish faster. :) Thank you! **

** Much Love,**

** animeluver37**


End file.
